


Yeah they gay keep scrolling

by EllennaRonice



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blue ily hun, It's for my friend :D, Killer angst, Killer was friendzoned before ;<, M/M, a bit of angst, awkward dorks, bad writting, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllennaRonice/pseuds/EllennaRonice
Summary: Dust/Killer cuddleKiller being sad bbyOh yeah I didn't have any ideas for the name so uh here have a meme.
Relationships: Crossmare, Dust/Killer, Sans/Sans (Undertale), kinda? - Relationship, rarepair - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	Yeah they gay keep scrolling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue/gifts), [My beloved daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+beloved+daughter).



«What about a disney?» Horror said, while putting the bag of popcorn in the microwave.

«We could watch snow-white!» Shouted Cross.

«No.» Said Nightmare, hating this movie for some weird reasons only Dream knew about.

«Maybe uh Mulan?» Dust wasn’t sure if they’d like this movie, but they ended up watching it anyway.

Now, they were all watching Mulan while eating snacks made by our favorite cannibal.  
Nightmare and Cross were cuddling on the right side of the one of couches while Horror was playing the fithe wheel next to them. ~~(Do you say that in english?)~~  
  
Error, like usual, was hanging from the ceiling with his strings ~~kinda like a swing if you ask me~~ while eating a stolen chocolate bar.  
Dust and Killer were alone on a couch at a very totally not homo distance, Dust was concentrated on the movie while Killer was just staring at Cross and Night. Then , they kissed not a passionate kiss , just a chaste and cute one, but it still was a proof of affection .  
_They really don’t have any shame._  
  
Killer got up and left the living room without a word. Everyone looked at each other and Dust got up as well:

«I’ll deal with this don’t worry guys» He couldn’t help but notice the look of guilt on Night’s face.  
  
After checking Killer’s room and going through some rooms of the castle, He found him in the garden, sobbing alone and muttering words to himself.  
  
_«Killer, I can’t love I’m the guardian of negativity, all I would ever do is make you feel worst.»_  
  
_«If I ever dated someone I’d probably be using them...»_  
  
_«GET OFF ME!»_  
  
_«You could do better...»_  
  
The sound of footsteps made him snap out of his thoughts, he then looked up and saw Dust’s face with a worried look.  
  
«Hey, Kills... Mind If I join you? » Dust asked as Killer sniffed and nodded.

He sat down next to him and waited for Killer to calm down.  
When the bean was calm, he then asked:  
  
« .. Hey, it’s okay, I’m sure Boss is sorry »  
  
«I-I k-know he i-is but it just h-hurt.. » He sniffled and continued; «I just feel like I’m not good enough for anyone... »  
That hurt him, that hurt him badly. Knowing that the cheerful and cocky skeleton he once knew just felt so miserable made him feel awful.  
Dust frowned and hugged Killer tightly, he didn’t realize what he’d done tho.  
His body acted before his mind could think.

«D-Dust? W-what a-are y-you doing ? » Killer was blushing a soft red as Dust put him close.

Of course, Dust was having a gay panic right now. The poor guy only wanted to comfort him but he ended up hugging his crush. Oopsie

«You’re good enough for me Kills.» _That’s not how you’re supposed to say it you moron!_ Dust was cursing and swearing in his mind for being so stupid.

«I-I… T-Thanks D-Dusty... » _What_ _the fuck?_ _WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST CALL HIM?_ Guess they were both just panicking now.

Dust was blushing at the pet name and didn’t know if he had to move or stay or adjust his position. He didn’t have the courage to ask...

Killer took the lead and put his head on Dust’s shoulder, t hey were less tensed but still very very awkward with each other.  
  
\- -timeskip--

The movie just ended and the rest of the group were worried about their friends.  
So they all agreed to search for them, and once they find those dorks... Well, imagine seeing two of the most violent skeletons cuddling with each other on grass ; what would be your reaction?  
…

  
«GUYS WE HAVE BLACKMAIL MATERIAL HERE!» Horror shouted as Error and Nightmare snickered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a friend :D  
> (I know it's really bad and all but it's still something right?)  
> Please tell me if there's any mistakes ;w;


End file.
